El susurro de las mariposas
by Camila Victoria
Summary: Cuando la humanidad pereció, y aquellos que mantenían el poder lo perdieron, los Ackerman se las arreglaron para sobrevivir dentro de un mundo en caos. Sin amigos, solos y atrapados en un mundo que se ha vuelto hostil y salvaje para los humanos, ambos se las apañan para seguir existiendo en una relativa normalidad. Siempre con el miedo de que la paz pueda acabar.
1. Chapter 1

\- ¿Rivaille?

\- ¿Mmh…?

\- Ya terminé con la cena.

\- Mh…

\- Está cada vez más frío, deberías entrar.

\- Ya voy.

La mujer apretó los labios con disgusto, pero no dijo nada, sabía que nada sacaría en provecho con insistir, dejó la puerta a medio cerrar cuando se adentró de nuevo en la torre, con la esperanza de que color de la luz y el fuego lo invitaran mejor que sus palabras. Avanzó por el espacio que hacia de cocina y comedor hasta llegar a la chimenea, buscando calor al tiempo en que se desentumecía los miembros con las manos, últimamente los cambios de temperatura la afectaban más que de costumbre, las noches estaban helándose cada día más, y por las gruesas murallas de piedra se colaba el recuerdo del hielo.

\- ¿Tienes frío otra vez?

Se volteó, no lo había oído entrar, Rivaille se había sentado ya a la mesa y la miraba con su común expresión desinteresada, negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a servir la cena en dos cuencos de madera que tenía previamente preparados, cuando rodeó la mesa para sentarse se percató con la mirada de las cicatrices de las manos del hombre, parecía que nunca tomarían un color normal.

\- Conejo – mencionó tomando el primer sorbo de caldo de su cuenco.

\- Tuvimos suerte – acotó a su vez él tomando de su comida.

No estaba del todo mal, él se la tragaría, aunque supiera a tierra, pero últimamente cocinaba mejor, las raíces que habían cultivado en el interior por fin daban como fruto algunos vegetales, y ya no dejaba las cosas a tiempo libre sobre el fuego, aún así espero el veredicto con nerviosismo.

\- Está bueno – todo el aire que estaba conteniendo salió lentamente de ella – Gracias, Ackerman.

\- De nada.

Comieron en silencio, casi en un ritual, ambos dejaron un poco de carne en los huesos de conejo, no era muy común que consiguieran carne, de modo que cualquier sustancia que se pudiera proveer a la sopa era bienvenida, necesitaban cuidar su dieta también, ambos estaban bastante desmejorados en comparación a los gloriosos días en que militaban la legión de reconocimiento, se notaba en sus rostros, en los huecos de las ojeras, en la delgadez de sus figuras, y lo notaban en su corazón. Mikasa tomó los cuencos para lavarlos en la batea con agua tibia que había reservado y mientras ella lo hacía, Levi se acercó a la chimenea para llenar una pequeña sartén con los carbones antes de apagarla.

\- Cada vez está haciendo más frío – comentó mientras apagaba las llamas.

\- Y cada vez está costando más cazar, el invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- No recuerdo cómo fue el último invierno.

\- La verdad, tampoco yo.

Mikasa se secó las manos con un pequeño trapo y terminó de deshumedecerlas pasándolas sobre su vestido, era una costumbre que al principio Levi encontraba sumamente desagradable, pero se había ido adaptando, después de todo convivía con ella.

\- Vamos – le dijo tomando la lámpara de aceite de la mesa.

Bajaron la escalera de caracol hasta la habitación, habían apilado todas las mantas en una de las camas en un intento de optimizar el calor, además, cada noche Rivaille se encargaba de calentar un poco la cama con una sartén y los carbones encendidos que sacaba de la chimenea. Dejó la linterna sobre la mesita de noche y bajó un poco la llama, Mikasa por su parte se había volteado para cambiarse las prendas que usaba por su ropa de dormir, ambos habían resuelto que dormir con pantalones y una camiseta de abrigo sería lo más apropiado en caso de que tuvieran que escapar apenas saliendo de la cama. Una vibración leve se sintió desde el suelo, Levi se apresuró a apagar del todo la linterna y quitar la sartén y las brazas con cuidado para dejarlas en el suelo, Mikasa también se apresuró al sentirlo, espero a que él se acomodara entre las mantas y luego entró también a la cama dándole la espalda, algunas noches un titán distraído pasaba cerca de la torre y les afligía el corazón, al principio los habían enfrentado sin pensarlo, pero el gas hace tiempo se había acabado, y las pocas cuchillas que tenían permanecían reservadas, guardar silencio y cerrar los ojos hasta ahora había sido su mejor opción.

\- ¿Tienes miedo, Ackerman? – susurró Levi en la oscuridad.

\- Sí, pero no de un titán.

Hubo un silencio, no era la primera vez que se decían las mismas cosas, llevaban aproximadamente dos años viviendo juntos en la torre, más por necesidad que por intención, pero las circunstancias les habían sido impuestas, y se habían apañado a ellas de la mejor manera posible, se dividían responsabilidades, se protegían, y se respetaban. Y a veces, sentían que se querían.

\- Cierra tus ojos – susurró él entonces.

Mikasa los cerró, las manos de Levi se cerraron en su cintura, y la jaló hasta que su espalda chocó con el pecho de él, casi podía sentir las ganas que tenía de protegerla, y lo agradecía, inmensamente.

\- No me sueltes – susurró ella manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

\- No lo haré.

Mikasa movió sus manos hasta encontrar las de Levi, sentía las cicatrices sobre sus dedos ya curados, permanentes, irreversibles.

\- Has crecido – murmuró entonces notando como su cabeza quedaba acunada en el hueco de su cuello.

\- Uno de los dos lo tenía que hacer – respondió él lanzando una pequeña pulla hacia su inmadurez.

\- Es cierto.

Un beso delicado fue depositado en su cabello, podía sentir como el calor aumentaba en señal de que se estaba sonrojando, y como tantas otras noches, agradeció la oscuridad.

\- Yo… - allí estaba, aquella confesión que sólo dejaba escapar alguna vez - … te quiero.

\- Yo también – sus palabras fueron más fluidas, pero la presión sobre la cintura de la mujer aumentó.

\- A veces me pregunto si mi vida hubiera sido algo así.

\- ¿Algo así?

\- Cocinando, cosiendo, fui criada para ser una mujer que llevaría un hogar, y entrenada para ser una soldado de exterminación.

\- No había pensado en ello.

\- ¿En qué?

\- Este es nuestro hogar. Ciertamente tampoco es lo que me imaginé, pero es nuestro hogar.

\- Tampoco lo había pensado así. Supongo que siempre lo he considerado como un lugar de paso.

Mikasa se removió hasta darse la vuelta, pero quedando aún dentro del abrazo, apenas distinguía los rasgos de Levi en la oscuridad, pero sabía que su cara se mantendría impasible, si acaso sus ojos mostrarían algún signo de sensibilidad.

\- Nuestro hogar – repitió sintiendo que una pequeña lágrima amenazaba con caer.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos a tener un niño – le recordó Levi limpiando la lágrima antes de que consiguiera caer – pero eso no implica que no nos tengamos el uno al otro.

\- Me gusta cuando dices ese tipo de cosas.

\- No te acostumbres.

\- Lo sé.

\- Buenas noches, Mikasa.

\- Buenas noches, Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había llegado el invierno, Levi había puesto a calentar la cama más tiempo de lo usual antes de que se acostaran a dormir y sin embargo no sentía ninguna diferencia, el frío se abrazaba a las piedras de la torre, se metía por los recovecos y las ventanas sin tapiar, a su lado Mikasa temblaba por momentos, también incapaz de calentar los pies.

\- Durante… los últimos veinte minutos – un leve castañeo de dientes la calló por un segundo – he estado pensando en dormir con las botas puestas.

\- No cambiará en nada si no mejora nuestra circulación – observó Levi pese que el mismo ya había contemplado esa posibilidad.

\- Levi… Vamos a morirnos de hipotermia antes de que nos mate un titán.

Era un miedo válido, lo reconocía, la mordida del frío los terminaría matando si no encontraban rápidamente una fuente de calor, si no fuera por la cantidad de titanes que caminaban activamente por la noche podrían haber encendido durante más tiempo la chimenea.

\- Quítate la ropa Ackerman – ordenó entonces, pensando en una última posibilidad.

\- ¿Estás loco?

\- No.

Para demostrarle lo en serio que iba el mismo batalló contra el peso de las mantas para deshacerse de la camisa con la que solía dormir, Mikasa analizó la situación en silencio antes de seguir su ejemplo y desvestirse.

\- Ahora ven.

Levi la recibió entre sus brazos, ambos temblaron unos momentos por el frío del tacto del otro, pero se acostumbraron en un par de minutos, y sólo entonces ella se dio cuenta de los nuevos niveles que había adquirido su intimidad.

Nunca habían intimado, como mucho se habían permitido un beso en alguna ocasión especial, pero jamás más que eso, ahora estaban piel contra piel, y la situación estimuló algo en ella en lugar de hacerla sentir incomodidad. Sus pechos se apretaban contra el pecho liso de él, su cintura estaba aprisionada, sus piernas enredadas, un calor comenzó a formarse en el centro de su abdomen, y su cara hizo reflejo haciendo que sintiera como sus mejillas se comenzaban a calentar.

\- Te dije que funcionaría.

\- Sí…

No quería comentar nada más, se sentía abrumada, eran pocas las cosas que sentía que no podía manejar, pero estando así con el mundo hecho trizas a su alrededor… ¿Por qué no le dolía? ¿Por qué no sentía ninguna culpabilidad? Una parte de su mente le decía que no lo merecía, sobrevivir a la noche fría, a los titanes, al hambre. Otra parte de su mente le decía que había una incomodidad latiendo repetidamente debajo de su ombligo a la que necesitaba prestarle atención.

\- ¿Ackerman? – la chica se movió sólo un poco para demostrar que le ponía atención – estás absurdamente rígida, ¿estás incómoda?

\- No.

\- Mikasa…

\- Hay, algo… Siento algo, abajo.

De haber habido luz Mikasa hubiera visto por primera vez en dos años como el excapitán Levi Ackerman se sonrojaba, él sabía lo que le pasaba, sentía el mismo impulso pujando por salir de sus pantalones, palpitando. Ella era aún joven cuando se había enlistado, y esas cosas por lo que tenía entendido nunca le habían interesado, imaginaba que tampoco tuvo charlas al respecto con las otras reclutas, y no sabía cómo tranquilizarla al respecto.

\- ¿Te incomoda?

\- Supongo que podría describirlo como eso.

\- Abre las piernas.

Ella se sonrojó profundamente ante esa petición, pero como seguía con los pantalones puestos siguió su instrucción, levantó un poco una de sus piernas… Para sentir como Levi apretaba la suya contra su centro, dividiéndola justo a la mitad, la dejó allí, ejerciendo un poco de presión.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Mejor.

Se quedaron en silencio, un temblor que no era producido por escalofríos los movió un poco, ambos esperaron, el temblor se repitió, las cosas comenzaron a sonar levemente también, seguramente uno de los titanes nocturnos se había vuelto a acercar. Una de las pisadas fue más fuerte provocando que Mikasa se moviera un poco, cuando Levi sintió que la humedad traspasaba su pantalón se le escapó un jadeo, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer de allí.

\- ¿Estás bien? – susurró ella.

\- No, sí, no del todo. Estaré bien.

\- ¿Es por el titán? – volvió a susurrar.

\- Es por ti – susurró a duras penas Levi, conteniendo un poco un dolor que amenazaba con aumentar.

Mikasa al principio no entendió del todo hasta que sintió un bulto chocar contra su abdomen… Entonces… ¿Pero por qué no lo había notado hasta ahora?

\- Levi… ¿Por qué…?

\- Ya te lo había dicho, no podemos arriesgarnos a tener niños – masculló él intentando alejarse un poco sin mucho éxito – además tú nunca habías parecido dispuesta a… Maldición Ackerman necesito alejarme de ti un segundo, ya entramos en calor.

\- Tú me ayudaste con… - no fue capaz de terminar la frase – deja que te ayude con eso.

\- Dudo que haya mucho que puedas hacer, en serio Ackerman sólo…

No pudo terminar la oración, la chica ya tenía la mano aprisionando el bulto que sobresalía de su pantalón.

\- Ackerman…

\- El titán ya se fue – susurró ella – nunca había hecho esto, pero no soy una niña tonta Levi, se dónde se supone que esto tiene que ir.

\- Ackerman… no, Mikasa, nunca has hecho esto con nadie.

\- Ya no queda nadie con quién más hacerlo, capitán. Y te quiero. Te quiero.

Maldita sea esa mujer iba a matarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Algo en el pecho de Levi se estremeció al ver dormir a Mikasa desnuda y apretada a él, no se suponía que las cosas ocurrieran de esa manera, no para ella. Sabía bien que Ackerman nunca antes había estado con un hombre, a pesar de haber amado a Eren con una locura que el había considera entendible y enferma a partes iguales a lo largo de los años, ella nunca le había entregado nada más que su corazón, y ahora él tomaba todo lo demás, un hombre varios años mayor, un hombre frío, que se asqueaba con facilidad, que detestaba la suciedad, el sudor y ser tocado por la sangre a menos que fuera en medio de la batalla… Bueno, en cierta forma horas atrás ambos habían batallado, sólo que a diferencia de otras peleas esta la había ganado (y por mucho) ella.

\- No estás durmiendo – el pequeño murmullo de Mikasa lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

\- No, estoy pensando.

\- Mmm… ¿y en qué estás pensando? – la mujer se estiró un poco sobre si misma para alcanzar a abrazarlo por la cintura.

\- En muchas cosas – él le tomó la mano en un gesto inconsciente de cariño.

\- No creo que pueda resultar embarazada de esto, en la mañana revisé las marcas que hicimos y debería estar sangrando en ya dos días.

\- No era en eso en lo que estaba pensando – sin embargo, esa nueva información lo alivió un poco.

\- Entonces te sientes culpable por otra cosa – adivinó ella – deja el misterio y dime qué es.

\- Estás siendo particularmente habladora esta noche – le recriminó él con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Es porque en parte siento que se ha roto tu pared – le dio un apretón gentil a su mano – vamos, dímelo.

\- Sólo pensaba en que, si las circunstancias fueran diferentes para nosotros, esto nunca habría pasado así.

\- ¿Te refieres a que no hubiese sucedido nunca o a qué hubiese sido de manera diferente?

\- Bueno, no puedo escupir al cielo, ciertamente no estaba interesado románticamente en nadie, pero tus habilidades en muchas ocasiones me dejaron impresionado, es una lástima que eras tan buena aniquilando titanes como siendo impulsiva.

-Una cualidad demasiado quisquillosa para una recluta – estuvo de acuerdo Mikasa susurrando contra su piel.

\- Me ponía de los nervios que por culpa de tus berrinches pudieras perder tu potencial, o peor, terminar muerta. Tal vez si te hubieras comportado más como un soldado mi atención hacia ti hubiera ido de la mano con el respeto y el interés de tenerte a mi lado como equipo.

\- O tal vez no te hubiera interesado.

\- Sí, creo que eso es más probable, siendo problemática acaparaste un buen par de veces mi atención.

\- ¿Recuerdas ese día en que alguien quiso hacer bromas con los arneses y Sasha terminó encajada a un árbol?

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, el dolor de cabeza que me dio al ver eso es difícil de olvidar.

\- ¿Y lo que me dijiste cuándo pateé el trasero de Connie por haberlo hecho?

\- Eso también lo recuerdo – imitó un tono más solemne – "felicitaciones Ackerman, dele otra y voy a promoverla a mi escuadrón"

\- Debí habérsela dado – afirmó con una risa pequeña.

\- No, yo creo que con la que le diste tuvo más que suficiente, hasta tuvo problemas para sentarse.

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron ante ese recuerdo, Mikasa los tapó mejor a ambos estirando las mantas por encima y se quedaron quietos contemplando el techo de piedra en la oscuridad.

\- Me gusta hablar de ellos, tal vez debería sentir lástima o dolor, pero hablar de ellos hace que sienta que fueron reales, que los recuerdos que tengo no desaparecerán.

\- No es que hayan sido ni de lejos la mejor tropa que haya tenido – Levi hizo un mohín que Mikasa apreció con una sonrisa – pero sí, es agradable recordarlos de vez en cuando.

\- Me alegra que también pienses eso.

\- Seguro que Jean hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar en mi lugar ahora.

\- No creo que con él hubiese sobrevivido tanto.

\- Era un buen líder.

\- Sí, pero no un excelente guerrero. Además, esa no es la única manera de salvar una vida.

Entendió el mensaje con un cabeceo, a decir verdad, él tampoco sabía si había sobrevivido tanto con alguien que no fuese Mikasa, no mentía cuando abalaba sus cualidades en batalla, pero había otras cosas, como la generosidad de su cuidado silencioso, la preocupación por las tareas de la casa, su habilidad para hacer comida con casi cualquier presa que cazara, y la capacidad que tenía para hacerlo sentir vivo, era fuerte, graciosa y lista, tampoco le tenía miedo a muchas cosas y aunque no valoraba para nada el orden, se encargaba de tener todo limpio en la medida de lo que le era posible, sólo porque a él le gustaba de esa manera.

\- Has salvado mi vida más veces de las que crees, Ackerman.

Su confesión se deslizó por el aire, en silencio, pero sabía que ella lo había escuchado, lo percibía en el aumento del latir de su corazón, y en el calor que sentía extendiéndose por sus manos, él no era de decir palabras dulces, pero aquello había sido mucho más que un "te quiero", casi había sido una declaración de amor.


End file.
